Rippedtalon and Scorchscale
These characters belong to Sarah the FBI pup info Scorchscale: When he was young he was immature and not too bright. He tried to seem bigger and tougher than he was and was a bit of a grump. After he grew up a bit more, he was more good natured. He became outgoing and fun loving. He always manages to get a smile out of someone, and is a little sillier. But he can be extremely serious and hard to read when he wants too. He can be very fierce and scary, with no sign of any remorse. Although he hates hurting other dragons. Rippedtalon: When she was young she was daring and cocky, always the top of her age. She had a deep hunger to prove herself to her betters and would constantly seem a little bit like a kiss up. After she grew up a bit more, she lost alot of her cockiness. She still had some in her, but she became more understanding and lovable. She lost her hunger to prove herself, and became a little fiercer. She grew a ferocious temper not to be tampered with. Apperances Scorchscale: Like all Bloodwings, he has diamond hard armor of dried blood. His Skywing-like horns are a light orange color, and his spikes are white. He has red eyes. Both his blades are usually painted with some kind of texture, be it blood or dirt, but washes it off every night as not to stain it. Rippedtalon: Like all Bloodwings, she has diamond hard armor of dried blood. Her Skywing-like horns are a light yellow color and her spikes are white. She has a ripped talon on her top left claw. This happened in a battle, but instead of making her worse off, it actually helped her get faster. She has red eyes. Both her spikes are usually pearly white, as she is one of the few Bloodwings that makes it a priority to clean them. Abilities Scorchscale: Like all Bloodwings, he has the ability to control blood. He has the common fire breath. He has attained some of the abilities from his Seawing ancsestors like Gills and being able to see in the dark. This makes him very valuable. Rippedtalon: Like all Bloodwings, she has the ability to control blood. She has the common fire breath. She is much faster than the other dragons, and is a champion runner. Unlike most dragons, she prefers to stay on the ground where she is much quicker. Place in the Bloodwings Scorchscale and Rippedtalon are both advanced Reinforcers. They hunt down extreme offenders. Current tasks All the dragons they are to hunt down. Tanker: A Blood Sandwing who tried to mix blood. Kingfish: a Blood Seawing who tried to attack the queen. History When they were young, they went out into the desert at night and came accross some scavengers who were sneaking into the Sandwing palace. They wanted to steal the treasure from the scavengers, so when they came back out they were ready to spring. But then Queen Oasis showed up and got in their way. They ended up killing her and taking all the treasure. They were announced heros when they got back, but had no idea the war that would start because of it. When the war began, they immideately regretted hat they had done, but it was too late to go back. Stories they appear in The true cause of the war The life of a Bloodwing Gallery Category:Females Category:Males Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters